


Call Me

by lightbringer666



Series: Vintage_Trap_67 [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A bit of drama, Camboy Michael, Christine is aroace, M/M, Michael is gay, Multi Chapter, Sex Work, jeremy is bi, my beans, yaayy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbringer666/pseuds/lightbringer666
Summary: Michael doesn't know what to do, so he calls Jeremy.





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad so many of you like this series! Thank you to anyone who's read, commented, and/or left kudos! Y'all are the best!

Michael paced his room, unsure on what he should do. 

The new follower knows his name. How?! Who are they?!

He wants to call someone, friends, but how would he go about asking anyone at school. 

" _ Hey, do you happen to know my porn channel? I mean, are you the one stalking it?" _

He highly doubted that that would go over well. 

His brain was racing. Maybe it was Jenna, messing with him? He thought about the comment. " _ Call me. So hot, Mikey" _

He could hear that in Jenna's sarcastic tone.

He just wished that whoever it was would call him! The suspense was honestly going to end his life. 

Throwing himself onto his bed, Michael contemplated his next move. Maybe he should call Jeremy. 

Yeah, Jeremy should know what to do. He was a little anxious, but he was Michael's voice of reason.

*_*_*_*_*_*

_ Why did I just do that?! _

The thought had been flashing through Jeremy's mind ever since he had commented on his friend's stream. 

Sometimes, when you're watching not only porn, but  _ live _ porn of your best friend and longtime crush, it's a little hard to forget that they don't know that it's you watching. 

It's been maybe an hour and Jeremy still wanted to end his life with an unsharpened #2 pencil. 

How could he do that to Michael? Had he seen the comment? Was he freaked out? 

Was he scared?

Jeremy had been sending things to Michael anonymously for a couple of weeks, what if Michael thought some old dude was stalking him now?!

Guilt pooled in the lanky teen's stomach at the thought of his best friend, terrified for his life, because he forgot that they weren't really having sex. 

He's an asshole. 

"Jeremy!!!!" He heard his dad calling him from the living room. 

"Y-Yeah, Dad! I'll be right there!!" The pale kid tugged his pants back up and zipped them, forgetting the button. 

Apparently his dad had literally  just figured out about his breakup with Christine last month. And he got the signature 'how ya doing, Kiddo?' talk.

"It's fine, Dad. Christine just found out she was aromantic, and we decided to be friends. We're chill. I was too far into idolizing her to actually have a relationship anyways. We're good, promise!" Jeremy sighed. He had given this speech to Michael, and all his other friends thousands of times, so he had it down pretty well.

"Okay, but remember that you can always talk to me, Kiddo. Anytime," He smiled at his son in a 'come and talk to meee' sort of way.

"Of course, Dad."

When Jeremy went back to his room, the feelings of guilt and fear were almost forgotten. Until he saw his phone. 

_ 3 missed calls from- Favowite Pewson ^3^ (Michael had changed it and Jeremy didn't wanna change it back) _

He hurried to get to his phone and see if Michael had texted him, but it was already ringing again. 

_ Incoming call from: Favowite Pewson ^3^ _

 


End file.
